Evanescence
by Realms of Destiny
Summary: Minako Aino's life is perfect. She's a famous singer and she's an archaeologist working for the best company on earth but her perfect life comes crashing down when she's the target of 5 ruthless assassins who will kill her if given the chance...AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this plot bunny kept annoying me for a while and I didn't know if I wanted to write a SM crossover with Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi Oh, or Gundam Wing. I finally decided to write a crossover with GW. I must warn you though, I haven't watched any of the series since 12 years ago when I was an 8 year old kid! But I'm watching the GW series again to remember it's awesomeness so this story will be based on the GW world with SM characters in it. **

**Another warning is that this will be strictly AU and it'll be a Mina-centric fic. If you want her to be paired with any of the Gundam warriors, leave it in a review. Romance is a gradual procedure so which-ever couple wins within the next 10 chapters will be the official one of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GW or SM, just the plot.**

**thanks and enjoy!**

Minako Aino entered the lavish setting, heads instantly turning to catch a glimpse of her. The corner of her lips tugged into a proud smile. Who wouldn't want to see her? She was a famous singer across the colonies and she was an intelligent archaeologist working for Darien Chiba's renowned business company. Her orange cocktail dress shimmered like heat rays in the desert, giving her a dreamy glow as she walked through the photographers and many guests, her long hair gracefully gliding with her movements.

"Mina, I'm glad you made it," Darien extended his arms and greeted her with a hug. His wife Serena embraced the archaeologist as well and adjusted Mina's trademark red ribbon. Mina shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks for inviting me," she said.

"Why wouldn't we, Mina? You've helped our company find ancient artifacts. Without that George Bush document dating back to the twenty-first century, our company would have went bankrupt a long time ago," Serena replied. Mina responded with a smile. Serena was one of her friends from High School. However, Serena never knew about Mina's dark secret. The secret made the archaeologist squirm with guilt under her bed sheets at night. It caused her to regret at how submissive she was to...

"Greetings," A blonde man with dark eyes approached the trio, his fringe barely covered his eyes. He wore an expensive white suit. His effeminate features caught the attention of the ladies. Beside him was another young man who had his long, brunette was held back in a braid. He, unlike the platinum blonde, wore a more casual outfit consisting of a black blouse and dark denim jeans.

"Ah, Mr. Winner; pleased to finally meat you," Darien shook hands with the blonde. Serena and Mina exchanged looks. Mina shrugged. She'd never heard of Mr. Winner before.

"Please Darien, call me Quatre. This is an associate of mine, Duo Maxwell," Mr. Winner spoke humbly.

"Nice to meet'cha!" Duo grinned and waved. He eyed the two women behind Darien and raised a brow, whistling before asking "And who are those two beautiful ladies behind ya, Darien?"

Mina blushed slightly. She sensed Darien tense as he curled his fingers into his fists. She knew he was quite possessive so obviously, Duo had already earned himself a reputation in Darien's black book.

"This is my wife, Serena Tsukino-Chiba and this is Minako Aino, an employee of mine," Darien addressed Quatre, completely ignoring Duo. Quatre shook hands with the ladies. His dark eyes bore through Mina's cerulean blue ones. She let go of his hand immediately as the electricity shot through her nerves.

Duo proceeded to shake hands with the ladies but Darien slapped his hand away, claiming it to be an accident while he was reaching for a glass of champagne. Mina knew it wasn't an accident. Darien's silent warning didn't stop the braided idiot from ogling at the other women in the party. The brunette immediately ran off to another member of Darien's business, Setsuna.

"Quatre, please have a glass of champagne," Serena offered, polite as always. Quatre held up a hand and shook his head.

"My apologies Mrs. Chiba, I do not drink any alcohol. Any fruit juice will do fine."

Serena nodded and offered to get the blonde a drink. Darien followed her, leaving Mina alone with Quatre.

"So, Ms. Mina, you're singer, no? You resemble Queen Aphrodite," Quatre said.

"You're right actually, I am Queen Aphrodite, the singer-"

"Then what do you work as in Darien's company?" He interrupted.

"I'm an archaeologist-"

"Are you and Mr. Chiba close?" Quatre interrupted again. Mina raised a brow. She hesitated at his question, anger brewing inside her. What right did he have asking her such a question? She had only met him just now! Her eyes focused on a young man in the corner watching her with emerald eyes that lacked emotion, hidden behind a messy fringe of chestnut coloured hair. The man averted his gaze. A Chinese man the same age walked over and started to talk with him. Mina's attention returned to Quatre's solemn face.

"What kind of question is that?" she hissed. Quatre leaned closer and Mina thought that he was going to kiss her but he stopped a few inches away from her ear and she tensed, frozen in one spot when she heard his next words.

"If you value your life, you'll leave this place within the next fifteen minutes," he whispered, sending shivers down Mina's spine. He retreated and told her that he's going to talk with a few other business men should Darien come back to look for him. Quatre left, leaving Mina rooted to where she was standing, watching his figure disappear amongst the crowd of guests.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, the plot bunny is still fresh in my head so I decided to write the next chappie. Firstly, I'd like to thank angelic aquarium for reviewing. Her favourite couple is Trowa/Mina so as my first ever reveiwer for my first ever GW/SM fic, I dedicate this chapter to her since it has a Mina/Trowa moment. **

**I like to please all my fans so if there is any Mina/(Insert your fav Gundam guy here) moment you would like to see appear then just reveiw! Since Mina/Trowa and Mina/Heero (My sis voted for this) are tied right now, the story will show more moments between these two couples but if you want to see Mina/Duo or Wufei or Quatre then...I will say this one last time- you have to review!**

**Remember, I thrive on reviews and feedback so I would like people to comment on my writing and the main plot which is NOT a romance plot. (But no one can survive without love so romance is just as important to this plot as it is in my other stories!) I won't write the next chapter unless I get enough reviews to keep my inspiration going. If no one is reading this fic then why bother write more, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GW/SM, only the plot. :)**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

Mina stumbled back, bumping into a man with unruly hair and Prussian blue eyes.

"Watch it!" he growled, pushing her aside and moving towards the hallway. Mina didn't take heed of his remark. Her mind was still reeling with Quatre's threat. What should she do? Should Darien know about this? Was Quatre serious?

Guests gathered around the many tables of food, faces bright with enthusiasm and joy. They certainly were enjoying the party unlike Mina. A waitress offered her a glass of champagne. She shook her head in denial. Mina turned around and almost jumped when she came in contact with emerald eyes looking down on her.

"You seem tense," he said quietly, his olive coloured skin hinted at his Mediterranean origins. Mina fidgeted with her bangles, avoiding eye contact. She needed to get to Darien fast and tell him that Quatre was planning something. She attempted to walk past the man but he held her shoulder.

"What do you want?" she snapped, pushing him aside. He didn't change his emotionless expression.

"Get Mrs. Chiba out," he replied. Mina's eyes widened in shock. Was this man working with Quatre as well? What if all the guests were working with Quatre?

"What's going on?" Mina whimpered, taking a step back. The Latino didn't answer and gestured towards the exit before heading towards the hallway. Mina looked for Darien frantically but he was nowhere in sight.

"Serena! Where's Darien?" she asked, almost running over to her friend. Serena was forcing a number of profiteroles into her mouth. She smiled and shrugged, unknowing of what was happening around her. Mina decided that it was best not to let Serena know about this. She'll have to find Darien before fifteen minutes time.

"Wha' sa' ma'er?" Serena grumbled. Mina sighed and patted her friend's shoulder. From the corner of her eye, she saw Quatre leave with Duo and the Chinese man towards the hallway.

"Darien..." she whispered and followed them surreptitiously, hiding into the shadows.

Fortunately, the lights in the hallway were dim and no guests were lumbering around unless they were heading to the toilets. Mina saw the man she bumped into earlier join them, along with the Latino.

"Trowa, you managed to lock Darien in his office?" the Chinese man began. Trowa merely nodded as a response.

"Heero, how many minutes left?" the Chinese man turned to the brunette with the Prussian blue eyes. Heero stared at a watch strapped on his wrist.

"Approximately ten minutes and forty-seven seconds," he spoke affirmatively. Duo rolled his eyes.

"Did you manage to talk to Darien's onna?" Chinese man said through gritted teeth.

"Which one Wufei?" Duo grinned and placed his hands behind his head.

"Both of them! Ugh, Chiba is an idiot and a cheater!" Wufei spat, almost knocking Duo behind. The braided man sulked and glared at Wufei who ignored him.

"If they don't run away, we'll have to kill them," Heero muttered and Mina's heart skipped a beat.

"No!" she cried out. Instantly she covered her mouth and hid behind an Ancient Roman sculpture of the goddess Venus. The group in front stopped walking, each pulling out a pistol and surveying the area.

"Someone heard us..." Quatre remarked quietly. Heero walked over to the sculpture and Mina was sure that she'd faint from so much anxiety brewing inside her. She covered her mouth with her hand, beads of sweat rolled down her temples. Luckily, Heero told his allies not to waste any more time since they only had nine minutes left.

"The assassination is the important task. We will deal with Ms. Aino later," he stated. Mina almost screamed again and bit into her knuckles to prevent herself from letting out any more sound. How did they know it was her?

She stayed crouched behind the ivory statue until the footsteps of the assassins faded down the hallway. Desperately, her fingers fumbled with her i-phone before she constructed a text to Darien.

_Darien, Quatre Winner is not to be trusted. He's an assassin and there are four other men working with him, including Duo Maxwell. I have heard the names of the other three and they are Trowa, Wufei and Heero. You must escape quickly and I will call the police. Please be safe as I am their next target. I could transform into Sailor Venus if I want to but that would give my identity away. Stay close to Serena and I (_She hesitated before writing the rest.)_ love you – Mina_

A little ring resonated from her phone once the message was sent. Mina dialled the number of the police but to her horror, no satellite connection was available. She suspiciously knew that this was the workings of Quatre and his mafia- if she could call them that. They appeared too sneaky to be a hooligan gang. Heero called their mission an 'assassination' so they must have been working for someone higher than them, but who? Who would want Darien Chiba to be assassinated?

Gunshots in the distance tore her away from her thoughts and tears spilled from Mina's eyes. If Darien was...No, she wouldn't go that there. He made promises to her. He can't leave without fulfilling them. More tears threatened to trickle down her cheeks but she kept them back at the edge of her vision and summoned the courage to go to Darien's main office.

She gasped when she saw a trail of blood flowing from underneath the large door. No! This couldn't be! The assassins must have escaped from the other end and now...Mina sunk to the floor and cried. She cried for their broken promises. She cried for her guilt. She cried for those nights of love that only Darien had given to her. She cried for Serena's child. She cried for Serena's naivety.

"Darien..." Mina felt too scared to see what those demons did to his body inside the office. Maybe, she should wait until the guests left with boredom and Serena finally wanted to look for her husband.

Suddenly, a strong calloused hand clasped over her mouth and another grabbed her around the waist, lifting her into the air. Mina thrashed her limbs about defiantly as the arm around her waist tightened around her ribs, making sure to crack them.

"I thought you'd still be here. A Fool in love always follows her little birdie to his grave," a quiet voice whispered mockingly. Mina bit the hand on her mouth but the man showed no reaction.

"S-Stop!" She pleaded, her legs swinging wildly into the air and she was sure that her lungs would collapse from the lack of air.

However, she must have hit a sore spot because he let her go and she tumbled across the floor, her long blonde hair swept across the pool of blood that was seeping out of Darien's office.

"Aaaah!" she screamed in horror, touching the murky red liquid dripping from her hair. Hell, where were Darien's security team! She glared at Trowa whose emotionless expression was now that in pain. The tallest man of the assassins was lying on the floor, trying to regain the energy to stand. It didn't surprise Mina that she kicked a Six-Foot-Two giant to the ground. She was Sailor Venus after all.

Taking advantage of his pain, Mina kicked Trowa in the abdomen. He coughed blood and grabbed her ankle, throwing her to the floor. She gasped when she saw him remove a gun from his back pocket, crawling over to her with his infamous emotionless face. Blood trickled from his mouth. She closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate.

So this was how she would die? This was who would kill her, an emotionless man? She would die at the age of twenty-three? Poor girl...

A small voice in her that sounded strangely like her cat, Artemis, called out to her.

_Idiot! You're Sailor Venus! The reincarnation of Queen Aphrodite! She wouldn't give up without a fight!_

The voice was right! She can't give up now! She had to avenge Darien even if that meant killing Trowa...

"Get up," she heard him cough. Opening her eyes, she saw him towering over her. Slowly, Mina stood up. She had to come up with a plan!

"Hey, I think the zip on the back of my dress has opened because of our little ruckus. You wouldn't mind tying it up before killing me? I want my dignity when I'm dead. It's a request from a woman," she said, swishing her long blonde hair over her shoulder while her heart was beating like drum in her chest.

"What?" Trowa blinked, clearly surprised. Good, now was her chance to take advantage of this. She tackled him, pushing her elbow in his abdomen and kicked his wrist. His gun sprawled across the floor. Both stared at each other in shock.

"Stay back, statue face!" Mina screamed, punching him across the face and grabbing the gun, pushing the nozzle deep into his chest. Trowa merely coughed blood but to Mina's astonishment, the young man was smirking.

"Not too shabby," he stated. She glared and dug the gun deeper.

"I'll kill you!" she threatened, wanting to wipe the small yet malignant smirk of his face. She preferred it when he lacked emotion. This was plain scary.

"Then shoot. It won't bring Chiba back," he said. The mention of Darien caused tears to spill from her eyes again. She wanted to avenge his death but she couldn't. She's not dirty like Trowa. She would never kill another human being. However...

"Why did you kill him!" she demanded. His smirk gradually faded from his face, resuming his favourite expression. He remained quiet, not answering her. Mina slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark across his cheek.

"Insignificant bastard!" she shrieked and slapped him again. Trowa remained frozen in one spot, watching her, not affected. Mina slapped him a few more times but that didn't satisfy what was surging inside her. She dropped her gun and fell on her knees and hands, crying until her lungs hurt. She heard Trowa shift uncomfortably.

"I..." he began, extending a hand hesitantly.

Something cold pressed against the back of her forehead and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Heero with a pistol.

"You're coming with us," Heero muttered before hitting the handle of his gun on across her head.

Mina's eyes narrowed as a sharp pain tingled inside her head. She fell to the ground, crying until her vision faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three blind mice...Three blind mice...See how they run...See how they run...Two more join...Two more join...Escaping from the drums...Escaping from the drums._

_Then they aim so blindly, with punches and pistols so blatantly. They laugh at the screams on their target's face though wishing secretly if they could escape- And the wind howls louder outside when their crimes are caught in a bright white light- Did you ever hear about a thing in your life with..._

_These blind mice?_

Gong!

Mina jerked awake. She groaned as a sharp pain struck the back of her head. A wave of nausea swept through her body. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness. Her hands and feet were tied together expertly with thick rope and she was seated on a worn out office chair in a claustrophobic room that was no larger than a toilet cubicle. The only objects in the room was a grandfather clock that struck the bells of midnight and a dim light-bulb over her head that created dancing shadows on the wall.

Mina sighed, drained and felt defeated. She lost her energy after bawling her heart out at Trowa and now they have her where they wanted her to be.

The front door opened and the five demons made their way in. Mina glared at Trowa who stood far away from the rest with his arms folded. Half of his face was hidden by the shadows and made him look like Eric from the classic novel, Phantom of the Opera. He avoided eye contact.

"We told you to run away..." Quatre started pitifully. He seemed almost sad that she was in such a state. The great singer Queen Aphrodite, bruised and broken and tied up like an animal in a tiny room that not even prisons could compete with. Not only that, she had lost her dignity to Trowa, who knows her weakness.

"I was suspicious," she replied, too tired to fight back. What did they want to do with her now?

"Mina, I'm really sorry we have to do this. If you could co-operate with our interview, we'll let you go unharmed," Quatre said warmly. Duo grinned beside him and placed his hands akimbo.

"Ya see; we're nice guys, especially me. I don't like pretty girls getting hurt," he snorted. A fuse blew in the back of Mina's mind.

"Interview? You call this an interview where I'm tied up like some kind of slave in a dingy cell in front of five hounds that makes the devil sound nice? I think not! To hell with your interview!" She screamed and spat at them, catching Wufei's shirt in the act.

"You lowly woman! Weak with a bleeding heart!" He exclaimed raising a hand to slap her but Quatre held him back and shook his head. Heero moved forward and grabbed Mina's shoulder and shook her vehemently.

"Listen, we're gonna have to do this the hard way since it's obvious that you won't co-operate with us," he whispered through gritted teeth before pushing her away. Wufei spun to face Trowa.

"_You_! This wouldn't have happened if _you_ didn't make that awful mistake! Why did you not check properly, my friend, why? Now we have to deal with this weak _woman_ who can't stand on her two feet without a rotten bastard in her bed!" he shouted.

"Demon! How dare you!" Mina yelled, tears brewing in her eyes. Quatre placed a palm over his forehead and told Wufei to chill outside the room. Wufei stormed out, glared at Trowa and slammed the door shut beside him.

"Don't mind him, Trowa. We would have made the same mistake if we had your task too. It was all planned out before. We didn't expect this to happen and Minako, my sincerest apologies about Wufei. He gets very emotional-"

"Shut up!" Mina interrupted. She lowered her head and cried. The only person who seemed to pity her was Quatre. A silence filled the atmosphere

"Wufei has the right to be angry on me. I should have known..." Trowa said, his voice cutting the silence like a clean butter-knife. His eyes remained emotionless as always.

"It happened so it happened. Quatre was right, it was unexpected. Now we need to get some answers from Pretty Woman," Duo stated.

"I don't have a clue what you guys want but you have the wrong girl," Mina sobbed. She wanted to disappear like snow does when winter is over. At this point, she wished she had a time machine to go back in time to stop the Chibas from planning that business party ,stop Darien from meeting Quatre and tell the security about the five men.

"Where is he? Tell us," Duo demanded. His friendly features contorted with anger.

"Who are you talking about? I said I don't know! Honestly!"

"What a pain," Heero sighed, rubbing his hand against the back of his head. He turned to Mina and slapped her harshly. She pleaded for them to let her go and that she had no information on who they were after. Heero only slapped her again, more vehemently then before. Mina tasted blood and knew that her bottom lip was busted and her cheek bone was stinging.

"You know clearly what we're talking about. Tell us now!" He raised his arm again but was stopped by Trowa. He gave his ally a confused stare before backing away. Mina could only cry. She wanted this to end. It would be better if they could just kill her.

"There's no point interrogating her further. She won't tell us anything," Trowa spoke in his quiet voice.

"Poor girl," Duo sighed before telling the others not to waste more time and left the room. Heero stormed out after him, swearing that he would get the info he needed once the sun rises.

"Mina...I'm so sorry..." Quatre murmured. He brushed some of her strands that were still stained with Darien's dried blood. He glanced at Trowa and gestured to walk with him out of the room. Trowa remained silent with his arms crossed over his chest. Quatre looked back at them once more before leaving.

When he was out of sight, Trowa immediately began untying the ropes around Mina's wrists.

"W-what are you doing?" she gasped, looking over his shoulder to make sure the others weren't coming back.

He glanced at her and shrugged before resuming untying her bound hands.

"Wufei secured these pretty well," he muttered.

"Why are you doing this? Will you not get in trouble?" Mina winced when he removed her ribbon from her hair, the contact brushing off the tender spot on the back of her head. Trowa adjusted the ribbon to make it look neater. He didn't answer her.

"Why are you letting me go?"

She was cut off when he placed a finger on her lips and surveyed the area behind cautiously. Mina raised a brow but her heart beat loudly against her ribcage. Trowa took another five minutes before untying the ropes around her ankles, finally allowing the young woman to stretch her limbs.

"There are stairs on your right that lead to the exit. I'll distract the guards outside. Here," he handed her a pair of keys with a dragon insignia.

"Huh?" Mina was surely confused. Why did he want to help her?

"For Wufei's bike and I warn you not to look back but don't go back to where you live. Now go," he pushed her towards the door.

"Wait!" Mina looked back at him. Trowa was staring at the wall as if something interesting was written on it. Mina stood on her toes (She realised then that she was missing her high heels) and kissed his cheek. He blushed intensely and backed away, waving a hand dismissively at the door.

"Thanks for helping me!" Mina smiled before leaving.

'_Help? That girl is so naive..._' Trowa thought to himself before touching the burning spot on his cheek.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina made it outside. She was surrounded by a dense forest ahead. Only a narrow road led to the city in the distance. Trowa had told her not to return to her own apartment but who else could she turn to in London? Most of her friends were in Tokyo and she'd probably put Serena's life in danger if she chose to stay with her. There was one person she could contact...

She found Wufei's sleek black motorbike parked beside some army trucks. They had taken her to an army barracks it seemed. Fumbling with the keys, Mina started the engine and hopped onto the motorbike.

"HEY!" a scream erupted from behind.

"Uh-oh!" she gasped and jammed her bare foot on the accelerator. The motorbike zoomed ahead. Mina shrieked at the impact of the wind in her face. She had ridden a moped before but never a motorbike.

"Hey woman! Stop right there!"

"Huh?" Mina looked back and saw Wufei giving chase. To her horror, he was quite fast. His charcoal coloured eyes were narrowed in rage.

"Get back here now!" he protested, quickening his pace. Mina pressed her foot harder on the accelerator. Her long blonde hair swayed wildly around her.

"You'll never get me!" she cried. Her voice echoed in the hollowness of the night. A large tree came into her view. Mina pivoted the motorbike to the side and bypassed the tree. Unfortunately for Wufei, he couldn't slow down. He yelled in shock before his body collided with the trunk. Mina silently thanked Trowa in her head. If he hadn't helped her earlier, she would have faced Wufei's anger in the morning. If Heero could throw a slap, what could Wufei have done?

The road ahead was unfamiliar and there were not many cars around due to the time. The moon bathed the road with a silvery glow as if guiding her journey to her sanctuary. Pine trees aligned the road, casting dark shadows in her path. Mina prayed that no one would recognise her in this state but she was anxious for Trowa. Wufei saw her escape. What would happen to the Latino?

Behind his stoic and constant expression, he was actually very cute. A blush crept up her neck. Yeah, Trowa was good looking but she shouldn't think about a man who almost killed her and shot her boss.

"Darien..."

She thought their affair would last longer than a year. Darien was the first one to seduce her. He knew that she was vulnerable and lonely. All the Senshi had someone except for her and Sailor Saturn. How ironic, the Sailor of Love had no one that loved her, but then, Darien broke the lonely walls that she had built around her heart and took her on an adventure of love that stole her breath every time. She knew it was wrong, especially when Serena trusted her so much. She moved to Darien's business in England and joined his team of archaeologists. No one guessed that they were having a passionate relationship.

"What about our promises?" Mina whispered, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The motorbike came to a halt in Oxford village. Mina held the keys and rubbed the sore area on the back of her head. Her wounds and bruises were hurting her again and she was tired after the long journey. She got lost so many times in trying to find out where London was but now at four a.m. in the morning, she finally made it to the infamous Oxford University where he best friend Amy Anderson studied medicine. The timid blue haired girl was in her final year.

Mina walked through the apartments until she came to Amy's and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes but the door finally opened and a burst of emotion swept through Mina's body when she saw Amy's kind face. The blonde collapsed into her friend's arms and cried.

"I heard it on the news, Mina. I was so worried! They said that you and Serena went missing but...You should take a shower, have something to eat and go straight to bed before we talk," Amy suggested. She was always the one with the most tact in the group. Her intelligence kept the Senshi informed of their enemies.

"Thanks Amy..." Mina sobbed. Her friend smiled warmly and patted the blonde's back.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of Amy's pyjamas. She was treated to a cup of hot chocolate and some blueberry muffins. Amy was fixing up a spare room in her apartment for Mina. They had decided that she should not go into public for a while until the paparazzi goons stopped searching for her.

Mina ran a hand through her wet hair and walked to the window. The stars were fading in the dawn, losing themselves in the faint blue and rosy hues. She noticed a figure walking in the front yard. She squinted her eyes to have a better look.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that the walking person had a braid and strolled into Amy's apartment block. Mina was sure that she'd have a heart attack. She stumbled back and tumbled across the floor.

"Mina, is everything alright?" Amy called from the other room. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," the blue haired girl offered.

"Amy, no!" Mina shrieked but it was too late. When Amy opened the door, Mina heard the sound of a gunshot.

**A/N: Thank you so much to angelic aquarium, Goop Goop (Love the name! XD) and Love to Read, I really appreciate all the support from you guys since this section in the crossover is pretty much dead. I don't blame anyone though, these shows are over 10 years old so the kids nowadays are unfortunate not to know them too well.**

**I hope you guys keep supporting me coz I like the way this fic is turning out! :)**


End file.
